chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SX110IS
The Powershot SX110 IS is a super-zoom Powershot camera released in September of 2008. Newest version is available at the forum. Please report bugs at forum link at the end of this article. Reviews: DPReview, DCRPreview, Imaging Resource Canon product page: PowerShot SX110 IS Camera technical data * The SX110 is running with the DryOS operating system, see also DryOS Porting. * The image processor of the SX110 is the Canon Digic III. :Sensor: 9.0 effective Megapixel CCD :F2.8-4.3, 10X optical zoom lens, equivalent to 36 - 360 mm :Optical image stabilization :3-inch LCD display, 230,000 pixels :Full manual controls / "Easy Mode", Face detection :VGA movie mode (at 30 fps) :Memory cards: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMCplus / HC MMCplus :Batteries: 2x AA type Version information In PLAY mode (without ver.req) press and simultaneously: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] In PLAY mode (with ver.req) press and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot SX110 IS P-ID:3192 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00B NoError Jun 25 2008 15:08:34 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Adj Ver.009.006 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 For Developers LED memory addresses #define LED_AF 0xC02200C0 // AutoFocus #define LED_BLUE 0xC02200C4 // printer button #define LED_RED 0xC02200C8 // near to the play button, orange colour #define LED_GRN 0xC02200CC // in the same position as above, but green colour Functions addresses trunk\platform\sx110is\sub\100b\stubs_entry.S // !!! THIS FILE IS GENERATED. DO NOT EDIT. !!! #include "stubs_asm.h" NSTUB(AllocateMemory, 0xFFE08340) NSTUB(AllocateUncacheableMemory, 0xFFC17828) NSTUB(Close, 0xFFC13348) NSTUB(CreateTask, 0xFFC0B8C0) NSTUB(DeleteFile_Fut, 0xFFC12BF4) NSTUB(EnterToCompensationEVF, 0xFFC15318) // "ExpComp On" NSTUB(ExecuteEventProcedure, 0xFFC5B5B8) NSTUB(ExitFromCompensationEVF, 0xFFC1535C) // "ExpComp Off" NSTUB(ExitTask, 0xFFC0BB50) NSTUB(Fclose_Fut, 0xFFC12D70) NSTUB(Feof_Fut, 0xFFC12F5C) NSTUB(Fflush_Fut, 0xFFC12F98) NSTUB(Fgets_Fut, 0xFFC12EC4) NSTUB(Fopen_Fut, 0xFFC12D30) NSTUB(Fread_Fut, 0xFFC12E1C) NSTUB(FreeMemory, 0xFFE08338) NSTUB(FreeUncacheableMemory, 0xFFC17868) NSTUB(Fseek_Fut, 0xFFC12F10) NSTUB(Fwrite_Fut, 0xFFC12E70) NSTUB(GetBatteryTemperature, 0xFFC3885C) NSTUB(GetCCDTemperature, 0xFFC387EC) NSTUB(GetCurrentAvValue, 0xFFD0F3D4) NSTUB(GetCurrentTargetDistance, 0xFFD0D8D4) NSTUB(GetDrive_ClusterSize, 0xFFC44DCC) NSTUB(GetDrive_FreeClusters, 0xFFC44E34) NSTUB(GetDrive_TotalClusters,0xFFC44E00) NSTUB(GetFocusLensSubjectDistance, 0xFFE047A4) NSTUB(GetOpticalTemperature, 0xFFC388CC) NSTUB(GetParameterData, 0xFFD38978) NSTUB(GetPropertyCase, 0xFFC5F2A0) NSTUB(GetSystemTime, 0xFFE08398) NSTUB(GetZoomLensCurrentPoint, 0xFFD12370) NSTUB(GetZoomLensCurrentPosition, 0xFFE02890) NSTUB(IsStrobeChargeCompleted, 0xFFC92E08) NSTUB(LocalTime, 0xFFC595BC) NSTUB(LockMainPower, 0xFFC63DA0) NSTUB(Lseek, 0xFFC13488) NSTUB(MakeDirectory_Fut, 0xFFC12C68) NSTUB(MoveFocusLensToDistance, 0xFFE5B264) NSTUB(MoveZoomLensWithPoint, 0xFFE0507C) NSTUB(NewTaskShell, 0xFFC5ED48) NSTUB(Open, 0xFFC13320) NSTUB(Read, 0xFFC0A138) NSTUB(ReadFastDir, 0xFFDF35B8) NSTUB(Remove, 0xFFC13390) NSTUB(RenameFile_Fut, 0xFFC12BA0) NSTUB(SetAutoShutdownTime, 0xFFC63E14) NSTUB(SetFileTimeStamp, 0xFFC13624) NSTUB(SetParameterData, 0xFFD388E8) NSTUB(SetPropertyCase, 0xFFC5F198) NSTUB(SleepTask, 0xFFC176AC) NSTUB(TakeSemaphore, 0xFFC0B74C) NSTUB(TurnOffBackLight, 0xFFC6F9FC) NSTUB(TurnOnBackLight, 0xFFC6F9E4) NSTUB(UIFS_WriteFirmInfoToFile, 0xFFD2D3A0) NSTUB(UnlockMainPower, 0xFFC63CF4) NSTUB(UpdateMBROnFlash, 0xFFC44C0C) NSTUB(VbattGet, 0xFFC10314) NSTUB(Write, 0xFFC133F4) NSTUB(_log, 0xFFE90410) NSTUB(_log10, 0xFFE8F354) NSTUB(_pow, 0xFFE8F4C4) NSTUB(_sqrt, 0xFFE91778) NSTUB(close, 0xFFC09F50) NSTUB(closedir, 0xFFDF3688) NSTUB(closefastdir, 0xFFDF3688) NSTUB(free, 0xFFC03A80) NSTUB(kbd_p1_f, 0xFFC114F4) NSTUB(kbd_p1_f_cont, 0xFFC11500) NSTUB(kbd_p2_f, 0xFFC10D04) NSTUB(kbd_read_keys, 0xFFC113F0) NSTUB(kbd_read_keys_r2, 0xFFC35D7C) NSTUB(lseek, 0xFFC13488) NSTUB(malloc, 0xFFC039AC) NSTUB(memcmp, 0xFFC0D8B4) NSTUB(memcpy, 0xFFC74B70) NSTUB(memset, 0xFFD8FF54) NSTUB(mkdir, 0xFFC136EC) NSTUB(mktime_ext, 0xFFC753DC) NSTUB(open, 0xFFC09EA0) NSTUB(opendir, 0xFFDF3524) NSTUB(openfastdir, 0xFFDF3524) NSTUB(qsort, 0xFFD9045C) NSTUB(rand, 0xFFC0D9BC) NSTUB(read, 0xFFC0A138) NSTUB(readfastdir, 0xFFDF35B8) NSTUB(rename, 0xFFC1341C) NSTUB(srand, 0xFFC0D9B0) NSTUB(stat, 0xFFC13554) NSTUB(strcat, 0xFFC74984) NSTUB(strchr, 0xFFC74A0C) NSTUB(strcmp, 0xFFC0D84C) NSTUB(strcpy, 0xFFC0D834) NSTUB(strftime, 0xFFC74DE4) NSTUB(strlen, 0xFFC0D890) NSTUB(strncmp, 0xFFC749C0) NSTUB(strncpy, 0xFFC1D254) NSTUB(strrchr, 0xFFD8FF2C) NSTUB(strtol, 0xFFC1D48C) NSTUB(time, 0xFFC59470) NSTUB(vsprintf, 0xFFC0D7F8) NSTUB(write, 0xFFC0A198) Dumping firmware The SX110IS can be dumped with the latest udumper, included in the latest Cardtricks. Mode: NewDryOS Dumped firmwares Firmware dumps for the firmware version 1.00B are available here: *Rapidshare - http://rapidshare.com/files/153628808/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar *mighty-hoernsche.de - http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/dev/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar Strings: http://codeviewer.org/download/code:5f5 Porting Porting is nearly finished... level of development *'Discussion and download forum is available for the development of porting at' SX110IS - howto start porting Known bugs A list of all known Bugs at the current Beta Version of CHDK for SX110IS: # ALL Overrides do not work --> some adresses within file "capt_seq.c" are not ported yet correctly or it is a build, where the "override call" has been "remarked" --> (= not active in the file you are using))... # RAW/DNG isn't perfect yet # LCD screen sometimes flickering (red snow) --> corrupted zebra # Optical Zoom is not availible while shooting a video only digital zoom # Video: No difference between Bitrate 1x 2x 3x @ 99% ( I owned 720IS, there should be a VERY BIG difference) Switching from Bitrate to Quality makes a difference but switching 1x 2x 3x @99% in this mode also makes no difference. Also there is no difference between Bitrate 3x @ 99% and standard 640x480 that Canon makes without chdk. # The rear/2nd shutter sync does not work. The camera is still flashing at the beginning of the exposure and not at the end. # If you have mapped the alt-key onto the print-key the auto-iso shift wont work neither with a short nor with a long press of the button # When temperature of optics is displayed everything fine. When ccd temperature displayed everything is fine but when battery temperature displayed or "all displayed" camera crushes. # zoom wheel doesn't work from time to time (haven't noticed this) # shutter button doesn't work from time to time (haven't noticed this) # Enabeling Startup Sound = Hang up @ Boot <-- isnt very important feel free and add your bugs Beta CHDK Latest version (small): 12.04.2009 small Latest version (full): 15.04.2009 full Category:Development Category:Cameras